Fusion
Fusion, or Fusion Dance, is a move or technique available in-game that allows two players to fuse into one, and can be bought in the "Other" section of the Shop at level 130, for 50,000 Zeni. Criteria and Activation To begin the Fusion Dance, two participants ("fusees") must meet the following criteria: *The fusees have purchased the Fusion Dance and equipped it in their current active move slot (recommended for both to equip the said technique in "Auto-Fire") *The fusees be side-by-side to each other or relatively close *The fusees be within 5 levels of one another *The fusees must activate the Fusion Dance within the one second of each other *There should be nobody else nearby Once all of said criteria are met, the participants' avatars will begin a synchronous animation (the "fusion dance"), before symmetrically colliding into each other. Immediately, a slight burst of energy will envelope the two, and disappear quickly, revealing a single entity (referred to as the "outcome", or the "Fusion"). Controls * Pressing "C" would actually give the other person the control rather than utilizing any Senzus/Jars * Attempting to transform (pressing G or H) will only pass the controls to the participant's fusee Benefits *Upon fusing, the statistics of both players will be added together and then multiplied by 1.25 **For example, if two players have 500 Melee Damage, but one of them has 750 Speed whilst the other has 400 Speed, Melee Damage would equal 1250, and Speed would equal 1437. *Both sets of cosmetics from each player will form into one as well, including hair, and accessories. **Clothes will be the top of one player and the bottom of the other player. ***The player in control can change the Fusion's clothes. *If a player fuses whilst in a state that drains health (i.e. Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 or Kaioken x100), the Fusion's health will not start draining. "Diffusion" *To "defuse", one of the players must leave the server. However, sometimes it will not cause the player to "defuse". Instead the remaining player maintains control of the fusion indefinitely. Even if the other participant joins the same server, both of them will have free will. This is fixed by rejoining. **Successfully "defusing" will cause the remaining player's body to become their actual Roblox avatar's body, but the animation is still Final Stand's. That glitch is also fixed by rejoining. **Charge-resetting can be used as an alternative way to "defuse". However, it will only "defuse" the person in command, while the other person will have their camera stuck in place forever, and will be forced to rejoin anyway. Restrictions * The fusee who uses the Fusion Dance skill last will gain control of the result first. The secondary fusee wanting to control will have to wait their turn. * Fusion is not allowed in Ranked Matches, Tournament of Power battles, Hyperbolic Time Chamber sessions, and Multiplayer Battle Arena rounds Notes *During a Fusion, the result cannot transform or revert back to their base form, only using Ultra Instinct, will be reverted. Therefore, it is advised that the Fusion participants transform into their most powerful form before initiating the Fusion Dance. *Unless the result has the Android's body in control, holding X will neither charge Ki nor convert Ki attacks into Health or Ki. *If both participants fuse while in Ultra Instinct "Omen" or Mastered Ultra Instinct, only the fusee in command's Ultra Instinct will run out. The other fusee will be active for the rest of the fusion. However, the dodge and vanishing will be gone. **Due to this, it may be more beneficial for fusees to use forms with higher stat increases than Ultra Instinct if they have them, seeing as the auto-dodge from Ultra instinct will be gone. Glitches * Essentially, if your partner were to leave after the fusion. You would either be reverted back to the Roblox kid's body or if performed correctly, will achieve the fusion even if the fusee is gone. * There is a possibility that when the person in control passes control onto their partner, the receiver will be unable to charge Ki and use moves. Types of In-game Fusions Machine Mutation Machine Mutation is when two Androids fuse together. Notable examples include Super Android 13, and Super 17. Assimilation Assimilation (or Namekian Fusion) is when a Namekian fuses with another Namekian, to form one with another's body. Notable examples include Piccolo fusing with Nail and Kami, to form the Namekian with Piccolo's body. In DBS, Universe 6's Namekians were the entire planet fusing into two Namekians. Absorption Absorption is when a Majin absorbs another race. Notable examples include Super Buu absorbing Gohan, to form a Majin with Super Buu's body and Gohan's shirt. Majin Infusion Majin Infusion is when a Majin becomes part of another race's body. Notable examples include Uub fusing with Majin Buu to form Majuub. List of Possible Race Combinations Notes * "Fusee A" refers to the fusee with more EXP while "fusee B" refers to the fusee with less EXP. Trivia * If two Ultra Instinct users fused, and then one of the fusees had their transformation run out, the Fusion's head will still possess the aura, but not its entire body. ** When the fusee loses Ultra Instinct, the stats would be severely lower as it would (UI + Base) × 1.25 * There's would be no Potara Fusion because it would be the exact fusion as Fusion Dance since they would have the have the same time limit (∞) . It would be the similar stats as the debate of Gogeta or Vegito. Also stated from SnakeWorl, "... fusion is the most unstable thing in game...". * If one of the fusees have Trunks' Sword equipped, then the Fusion will also be able to wield the weapon, even if the other fusee doesn't have the gamepass. ** Same goes for Dark Bubble Chat, giving the Fusion a dark chat bubble, even if the other fusee doesn't have gamepass * The game's Fusion technique is quite similar to EX-Fusion, from the game Dragon Ball Fusions, where two participants perform the Fusion Dance, while wearing armlets called Metamo-Rings. ** Like the Fusion technique in the game, EX-Fusion doesn't depend on race and height. *** In fact, both techniques have the result wearing both fusees' clothing and hairstyle. * Differences between the Fusion Dance in the anime/manga and in the game include: ** The Fusion Dance in the anime/manga only lasts up to 30 minutes, while the Fusion Dance in the game lasts as long as each of the fusees are online. ** The Fusion Dance in the anime/manga requires the fusees to have similar height and Ki. However, in the game, height doesn't matter; only the level does. *** This might be one of the reasons why the developer(s) wouldn't add Potara Fusion to the game, since Potara Fusion is basically the same, and that race, height and form doesn't matter, just like the game's Fusion Dance, which would make it pointless to add Potara Fusion. ** The result of the Fusion Dance in the anime/manga always appears wearing a Metamoran jacket and pants (the attire that Gotenks and Gogeta both wear). However, in the game, the Fusion's attire is just a mixture of its fusees' attire. ** Assimilation can be done multiple times in the anime and manga. However, in the game, it can only be done once, if not counting boosts from Kami and Nail. ** Assimilation is permanent in the game, while in the anime/manga, they can dissimulate, seen with Kami and Piccolo. ** Like Assimilation, Absorption can also be done more than once in the anime/manga. ** The result of the Fusion Dance is able to transform, as evidenced by Gogeta transfiguring from base, to Super Saiyan, to Super Saiyan Blue, in the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie. The result transforming cannot happen in the game. *** There could actually be a reason of the result unable to transform. If a result of two different races combined transformed into two separate forms at once, the result will most likely be glitched, and could even result in a crash. **** That being said, the developers patched "G" and "H" to separate the fusees. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180610_181936930.png|Ultra Instinct "Omen" Namekian Cyborg (with one of the fusees' Ultra Instincts disabled). Category:Gameplay Category:Moves